Misja urodziny Sakury
by SnowWinky
Summary: Sakura bardzo cieszy się ze swoich urodzin , ale rani ją to że wszyscy znajomi zapomnieli o tym. Nie wie , że przyjaciele za jej plecami szykują przyjęcie niespodziankę...
1. Misja urodziny Sakury część 1

**Misja urodziny Sakury**

**Co nie co o:** Jest to pierwsze opowiadanie jakie napisałam i będzie miało tytuł - "Misja Urodziny Sakury" i będzie dosyć długie. Jest to fanfic pełen humoru , przygody i akcji, nie zabraknie szczypty romansu taka mieszanka wybuchowa.  
Mam wielką nadzieje , że się wam spodoba :)

**Ostrzeżenia: **Nie mam dla was żadnych

**Streszczenie :**

Sakura Haruno:  
**SOLENIZANTKA - **bardzo cieszy się ze swoich urodzin , ale rani ją to że wszyscy znajomi zapomnieli o tym. Nie wie , że przyjaciele za jej plecami szykują przyjęcie niespodziankę.  
Sasuke Uchiha :  
**kolega i przyjaciel z drużyny w którym Sakua jest zakochana - **zawsze poważny , bardzo często rywalizuje i sprzecza się z Naruto jeżeli chodzi o walkę to stanowią idealny zespól. Jest chłopakiem w którym Sakura się podkochuje - stara się by nie dowiedziała od innych o przyjęciu.  
Naruto Uzumaki:  
**kolega i przyjaciel z drużyny któremu Sakura może zaufać i od którym najczęściej się wyżywa -**" ... nadpobudliwy , twardogłowy , głośny w gorącej wodzie kąpany - jednocześnie pełen odwagi , energii , wytrwałości i wiary w swoje możliwości i przyjaciel na którego zawsze można liczyć. Nie chce by tajemnica się wydała przez co jest bardzo chętny do pomocy z Sasuke.  
Kakashi Hatake:  
**sensei i przyjaciel naszej solenizantki - rani go gdy widzi smutną Sakurę ona zaś wkurza się , gdy on pojawia się na spotkaniu 2 godziny później-** często chwali Sakurę razem z Sasuke i Naruto chowa tajemnicę przed nią.  
W pewnym sensie chyba czuje to samo co do swojej koleżanki z byłej drużyny 4 Hokage .

**Misja urodziny Sakury - część 1 **

**  
**Dzień jak co każdy wydawał się taki sam. Misje ,raporty ,zadania , zebrania , spotkania grupowe, treningi , nuda ( to najgorsze) i tak w kółko , a jeżeli chodzi o czas prywatny (wolny) i relaks to obie te rzeczy zostawały na szarym końcu.  
Jednak dla Sakury Haruno był to wyjątkowy dzień w którym miała swoje urodziny , których nie mogła się doczekać. W głowie sobie myślała życzenia , prezenty , atmosfera , przyjaciele , znajomi , rodzina itd.  
Wyszła z domu i idąc na spotkanie z Drużyną 7 wciąż sobie powtarzała :  
- No w końcu urodziny nie mogłam się doczekać mam nadzieje, że Sasuke-kun pamięta i złoży mi życzenia byłabym w siódmym niebie.  
(Druga Sakura : - Musi pamiętać kurde balans ! Przecież mu mówiłam!)  
Gdy szła spotkała po drodze Ino , ale ona się do niej lekko uśmiechnęła i szybko weszła do kwiaciarni.  
- A życzenia? - czyżby Ino zapomniała o nich - pomyślała Sakura - No cóż zdarza się - (Druga Sakura : W jej przypadku to bardzo możliwe pewnie jest zazdrosna!) i poszła dalej.

** Na moście**

Na moście czekali na nią Sasuke i Naruto - wyglądali jakby o czymś rozmawiali albo to pewnie kolejna kłótnia. Naruto powiedział szeptem do Sasuke: - Pamiętaj ten teges Sakura-chan ma dzisiaj urodziny , a Ino z pozostałymi szykują jej przyjęcie niespodziankę - nie wygadaj się bo z zabawy nici ,a Sakura-chan będzie przykro po prostu ani mru mru kumalski !  
Sasuke patrzył na niego zdziwiony i powiedział:- Młotku! Pamiętam raczej ty nie puść pary z ust , a poza tym nie wiem czy wogule przyjdę - co miałbym tam robić? zanudziłbym się na śmierć.  
- Sasuke! Naruto się zdenerwował - zrób to chociaż dla Sakury ona tego bardzo chciała ! - a poza tym to dla mnie pierwszy raz żeby pójść na taką zabawę i nie czuć się jak odludek.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego i westchnął :  
- Dobra pójdę na to głupie przyjęcie , ale został nam jeszcze jeden problem - Kakashi on o niczym nie wie .  
- O RANY! Zapomniałem o nim ten teges! Naruto krzyknął zaskoczony  
- Ciszej , młotku!  
- Jak on wyskoczy z życzeniami do Sakury-chan jak Filip z konopi to plan szlak trafił.  
Podeszła do nich :

- Cześć Sasuke , cześć Naruto o co znowu się kłócicie ?

Naruto podskoczył : O-och cześć Sakura-chan !

- Cześć – odpowiedział Sasuke

**Godzinę później...**

**  
**- Kakashi-sensei ! Jeszcze nie ma ! Gdzie on się do cholery podziewa i to w takim dniu - powiedziała ze złością Sakura . Spojrzała na stojącego za nią Sasuke  
- Sasuke-kun ? - spytała zawstydzona  
- Co?  
- Dziś jest szczególny dzień - zaczęła - czy pamiętałeś o ...  
W tej chwili pojawił się Kakashi  
- O czym miał pamiętać Sakura ? - zapytał z tyłu Kakashi - i co to za szczególny dzień ...  
Sakura zaskoczona krzyknęła ze złością : Kakashi-sensei spóźniłeś się !  
Kakashi  
- Ach sorki , sorki zgubiłem się na drodze życia , a poza tym miałem coś do załatwienia i ...  
Sakura i Naruto krzykneli : Kłamca!!!  
- Naprawdę sprawa życia i śmierci  
- Skoro tak to co to było , sensei ? - spytała z nutką zaciekawienia Sakura - Niech zgadnę czarny kot przeszedł ci drogę i musiałeś iść na około hmm...  
- "Czy ona jest zła za to że się dzisiaj spóźniłem?" - zastanawiał się patrząc na Sakurę , która wymieniała kolejną jego wymówkę. Haruno kontynuowała:  
- Albo musiałeś pomóc staruszce z dużymi torbami co sensei ?  
- " Coś mi się zdaje ,że jest jakiś inny powód jej złości ale jaki ? - Kakashi wciąż myślał co lecz jego rozmyślenia przerwał krzyk Naruto.  
- Sakura-chan daj spokój sensei przecież znasz go , a propos mógłbyś do mnie podejść ten teges mam ci coś do powiedzenia w cztery oczy.  
- Uff - Kakashi westchnął - "może Naruto mi powie co się z nią dzieje"  
Uzumaki podbiegł do niego złapał za rękaw od bluzy i zaprowadził na drugi koniec mostu.  
- Naruto powiedz ... - zaczął przy czym gwałtownie się zatrzymał , a Naruto przewrócił sie na ziemie  
- Ałaaa za co?  
- O sorki teraz co się tutaj dzieje? - nie zachowujecie się jak zwykle  
Naruto wstał i zaczął mówić sensei do odkrytego ucha :  
- Chodzi o to ten teges Kakashi-sensei , że Sakura-chan ma dzisiaj urodziny ,a do tej pory nikt a nikt z nas nie złożył życzeń urodzinowych.  
- A więc to był powód jej zdenerwowania - powiedział Kakashi - ale dlaczego do tej chwili z tym zwlekaliście ? - Zaraz jej złożymy w trójkę i po kłopocie.  
- I oto chodzi ten teges ! - powiedział Naruto - nie chcemy jej teraz składać życzeń bo Ino i inni genini szykują jej przyjęcie niespodziankę i nie chcemy żeby się wydało - proszę sensei nie wygadaj się ten teges.  
- Z tym nie będzie problemu - powiedział Kakashi z uśmiechem ukrytym pod maską  
- Spotkałem po drodze do was Ino i sama mi powiedziała .Ja i pozostali Joninowie (Asuma ,Kurenai ,Anko,Ibiki i Gai) oraz Iruka-sensei też są zaproszeni.  
- Co?! - powiedział głośno Naruto , że Sakura spojrzała na nich zdziwiona i zastanawiała się nad czym tak intensywnie gadają  
-Więc Kakashi-sensei wiedziałeś i nic o tym nie mówiłeś - ciągnął dalej lekko wstrząśnięty Naruto.  
- Tak - odparł krótko Kakashi - chciałem się upewnić czy to nie twój kolejny żart , ale okazało się że to prawda i dlatego później przyszedłem.  
- Ta ważna sprawa ten teges to był prezent dla Sasury-chan,hmm?  
Kakashi skinął głową.  
- Uff - Naruto odetchnął z ulgą - a tak z Sasuke się denerwowaliśmy ,że o niczym nie wiesz ,sensei.  
- Nieźle was przestraszyłem , czyli cała drużyna 7 będzie na przyjęciu ?  
- Tak udało mi się przekonać Sasuke...cudem - powiedział z poirytowaniem Uzumaki. Kakashi był zaskoczony  
- No proszę nawet on się przemógł brawo Naruto - a on zadowolony uśmiechnął się.  
- No więc trzeba udawać , że się o jej urodzinach nic nie wie i trzymać ją z dala od Ino i pozostałych oraz zaplanować tak dzień by był zajęty aż do godziny przyjęcia przy czym nie był zbyt męczący bo Sakura zamiast bawić się i balować będzie spać sobie smacznie jak suseł z wyczerpania.  
- No , ten teges nie będzie łatwo  
- O to się już nie martw - powiedział tajemniczo Kakashi

Podszedł do nich Sasuke  
- Skończyliście już Sakura zaczyna się niecierpliwić , a poza tym mam nadzieje, że wszystko ustalone co do niej.  
- Jery , jery nagle zacząłeś się nią interesować - powiedział z ciekawością Kakashi  
- Phi!  
- To chyba znaczy tak - odparł - Słuchajcie Hokage przydzielił nam kilka misji kategorii D najcięższą robotę robicie wy resztę zostawcie Sakurze zrozumiano?!  
- A co z tobą ? - powiedział Naruto  
- Ja... będę pilnował by Sakura niczego się nie dowiedziała ani domyśliła co dla niej szykują , a wy też się zbyt nie przemęczajcie jeżeli co to mnie poproście...zrozumiano?!  
Sasuke i Naruto zgodnie kiwnęli głowami ,a Kakashi z uśmiechem powiedział  
- To "Misja Urodziny Sakury" rozpoczęta !

**CDN. :)  
**


	2. Misja urodziny Sakury część 2

**Od autorki :** Ah sorki , sorki ten rozdział będzie trochę krótszy :)

**Misja urodziny Sakury - część 2**

Sakura straciła cierpliwość  
- Hej ! Chłopaki o czym tak bez przerwy rozmawiacie od samego rana , ciągle szepczecie o czymś , a ja nic nie wiem i czuje ,że coś kombinujecie...  
Wszyscy trzej zwrócili się do niej lekko uśmiechnięci.  
- O-o niczym Sakura-chan takie męskie sprawy nie zaciekawiły by cię ten teges.  
- Ale wymyślił młotek mam nadzieje ,że Sakura się nie domyśli - pomyślał Sasuke patrząc na nią.  
- To ciekawe ... przecież wy rzadko ze sobą normalnie rozmawiacie trochę to dziwne.  
Kakashi przerwał  
- Prawdę mówiąc Sakura to mówiliśmy o zadaniach rangi D , które nam powierzył Hokage i ustalaliśmy jakie komu powierzyć.  
- Serio sensei  
- Tak sama zobacz :

**MISJE DRUŻYNY 7**

**1.** WYPIELENIE OGRÓDKA PANI MAYAKO  
( SASUKE I NARUTO)  
**2.** WYKĄPANIE PSÓW PANA SABYSANA  
( KAKASHI-SENSEI I SAKURA)  
**3.** USUNIĘCIE NIEBEZPIECZNYCH BRONI Z OKOLIC DOMU PANI FUCHIN,  
KTÓRE ZOSTAŁY TAM PO OSTATNIEJ WALCE( jakieś 2 miesiące  
TEMU)  
( NARUTO , SASUKE I KAKASHI-SENSEI)  
**4.** POMOC PANI HIYUN W SADZIE ( POMOC PRZY CO ROCZNYCH ZBIORACH)  
( SAKURA I KAKASHI-SENSEI)  
**! DODATKOWA MISJA DLA CHĘTNYCH ( I ODWAŻNYCH :)) - WYPROWADZENIE 12 PSÓW DO TROPIENIA NINJA ( ISTNE BESTIE)*  
** ***** wątpię ,że ktoś się tego podejmie z wyjątkiem Naruto i 3 Hokage

- A to dobrze myślałam , że coś przede mną ukrywacie - zaśmiała się  
( Druga Sakura - Co oni kombinują kurde balans trochę to podejrzane)  
- No widzisz nie ma się czym martwić , a w zadaniach nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego do ukrycia - Kakashi odpowiedział spokojnie , a jednocześnie w duchu odetchnął z ulgą  
- ( Uff o mały włos ... to nie będzie takie proste jak się wydawało no cóż łatwo powiedzieć trudniej zrobić)  
- Coś się stało , sensei ?  
Kakashi spojrzał na Sakurę  
- Wszystko w porządku zamyśliłem się - odparł - No dobra czas ruszać Drużyno 7 mamy sporo misji do wypełnienia !  
Naruto dodał  
- To będzie łatwe te misje przypominają wypełnianie obowiązków domowych!  
- Zobaczymy Naruto ...zobaczymy  
I poszli.

CDN. :)


End file.
